


The Specimen

by orphan_account



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Mentions of Dissection, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hello! This is the first fic I've published...ever.I wrote this on mobile, and I'm not the best at writing. I don't know if I'll add more to this. At most, I'll rewrite it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Specimen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fic I've published...ever.  
> I wrote this on mobile, and I'm not the best at writing. I don't know if I'll add more to this. At most, I'll rewrite it.

He saw what appeared to be eyes. Reflecting the moon in the night sky. He froze in place, not knowing what was staring at him. But it just kept staring, never even blinking.  
He couldn't help but walk over to this animal, this… creature? Maybe it was a lizard, he knew those didn't exactly blink. Or maybe they both blinked at the same time?  
He took out his flashlight, and then saw what was staring at him.  
"What the fuck." was all he could say.  
A blob. A strange black blob, with it having physics resembling a lava lamp, was staring back at him. Giant eyes, unblinking eyes. Maybe it was afraid?  
He… Had to see what this was. This had to be an alien. He always suspected aliens to be real, there's no way that Earth is the only planet with living beings. That's highly egotistical, he thought to himself.  
He scooped the creature up, and it made a "brr" noise, very similar to a cat. It didn't move, just stared.  
He had a lot of studying to do. Is this creature conscious? What does it eat? He wouldn't cut it up, he knew that. If he found another one, then… maybe. Though, he doubted that this creature had any organs.  
He put the creature in his hoodie pocket, wincing at the feeling of wetness slowly growing in size on his clothes. Gross gross gross gross.  
He ran home. It began to rain as he ran, so he was glad he put the creature in his pocket. Maybe this creature would dissolve if it came into contact with water… He was scared to find out if that was the case.  
All of his family members weren't home. Mom was at work, Felix was most likely at a party, and John was probably at a friend's house. It was just Gordon, and this specimen.  
He put it into a jar, the lid having holes so the creature could breathe. He wasn't sure if it needed oxygen or not. As he gently tapped the glass, he thought to himself..

There's a lot of studying I need to do on you.

The creature made another "brrr" noise back, as if reading his thoughts.


End file.
